Baragon
Baragon (バラゴン Baragon), also known as the God of Earth, is a small, red, ancient, subterranean, fire-breathing mammal/dinosaur-like reptilian guardian monster who can burrow underground. As a tunneling creature, he has the special ability is to dig underground and become invisible. He is also an old friend of Mothra's and first appeared in the Season 3 episode "Will of the Larvae Trio". Since then, Baragon has become a recurring ally and good friend of Godzilla. Biography Origins Baragon is an ancient subterranean prehistoric guardian monster that burrowed underground and survived the Permian-Triassic extinction event while most other lifeforms died. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters The Series Season 3 Will of the Larvae Trio Pending. Appearance Baragon resembles a cross between a dinosaur and a canine. He is a four-legged mammal-like reptilian creature with dark reddish-brown skin, an orange nasal horn on his forehead, very large, wide, floppy ears (which are reduced in size and protrude slightly sideways rather than back towards the head), head spikes, and a ridged back. It has realistic-looking eyes, which are bright amber with large pupils. Baragon also has stout legs and large and brightly detailed claws with the thumb claw being larger, similar to many theropod dinosaurs. Additionally, Baragon is one of, if not, the physically smallest of all the Earth Guardian monsters on record. Powers and Abilities A tunneling synapsid creature, Baragon's special ability is to dig underground and become invisible. Although Baragon is arguably the physically smallest of monster on record, his connection to the rocks and magma beneath the Earth empower him to achieve greatness on a par with his larger allies and has incredible Marshall-like moves that help him win most often. When not in the air, Baragon constantly replenishes his energy so long as contact is maintained with the earth. Baragon can cause eruptions and earthquakes beneath his feet. When firmly planted with all four legs upon the ground, Baragon is almost impossible to push aside, despite his small stature. * Flame Ray: Baragon can emit and then launch a powerful energy beam of fire fired from his mouth. This fiery flame ray is hot enough to cause forest fires instantly and is capable of completely destroying weaker beings in just one hit while also bringing down stronger monsters. It is like a similar but weaker version of Godzilla's spiral heat ray. * Extraordinary Jumper: Baragon can jump very high and very far through the air. His small size makes him a tremendous leaper, with graceful aerial combat maneuvers and techniques. * Healing: Baragon can replenish his energy as long as he is in physical contact with the Earth. * Energy Horn: When in the dark, Baragon’s nasal horn is capable of glowing, allowing him to see. In addition, he can also charge his nasal horn with energy and use to strike at opponents, causing explosions on contact. * Burrowing: He has remarkable burrowing abilities, able to burrow with remarkable speed. A small but strong monster, Baragon is a burrower, which explains his survival from the P-T extinction, and often uses his burrowing abilities to sneak up on enemies and attack them surprisingly or escape from danger. Gallery Pending. Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Guardians Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Toho monsters Category:1960s debuts Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Synapsids